


Bread

by moo_348



Series: The Walls I Built to Keep Them Safe (oneshots) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Found Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_348/pseuds/moo_348
Summary: Technoblade bakes some bread.
Relationships: Technoblade & Ranboo & Philza
Series: The Walls I Built to Keep Them Safe (oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1, Prompt - Bread  
> Big Bang Discord server my beloved <3 (no this is not pandering what do you mean-)

Technoblade baked. It wasn't the kind of thing he let anybody know, but Phil and Ranboo had sometimes caught him in the kitchen, humming along to whatever song was in his head, kneading dough into the counter. They'd never call him out on it, and he'd never address it when he noticed them watching, the midnight air stretching around them; no one wanted to ruin one of the few good things they had left out in the snow. The other two once tried to figure out why Techno did it, if there was some kind of driving force behind his late night bread-making exploits, but they always came up empty. He just really seemed to enjoy it. It was nice too, coming home after a long day grinding or dealing with the other SMP members to a house that smelled of fresh bread. Neither of them complained.

It had been four days since Ranboo and Phil were at home. The older man had knocked on Ranboo's door and suggested they go on an adventure whilst Techno slept in his den, and Ranboo had jumped at the chance to stretch his legs in a place where they wouldn't freeze off. They had pored over the map and figured out which way they needed to go, and made sure that they could get there and back before Technoblade woke up, not wanting him to worry about them. It was supposed to be a two day trip, but they had gotten a little distracted by an undiscovered ocean monument, and then they accidentally started a raid, so they had to deal with that, and _then_ the villagers had insisted they stay for a night to recover. Time seemed to slip away from them and the longer the journey went on, the more antsy the both of them became, acutely aware of the piglin they had left at home who, despite what he would like them to believe, didn't do well on his own for too long.

  
When they finally traipsed home, limbs heavy and three totems apiece tucked into their pockets, they saw lights on in Techno's cabin, and unease settled in their stomachs as they approached the front door. They shared a look and Phil took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The front room was empty, and Ranboo dropped onto his seat at the table, hands rubbing at his face to combat the cold, as Phil went looking for Techno.  
  
"Mate? We're back!" He pushed open the door to the kitchen to find Techno stood there, staring intently at the dough as he pushed it between his hands, the force almost bending the whole counter. The tension in his shoulders and the way his eyes were glaring daggers into the unbaked bread told Phil all he needed to know as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Techno's shoulder. His eyes shot up, and his entire body seemed to slump in relief as he took in the man in front of him.  
  
"Ranboo?" Phil called for the enderman hybrid as Techno began to assess him for damages.

Techno sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. "Have you people ever heard of leaving a damn note? I had no clue where you were." He grumbled as he raised Phil's arms, checking for bruises or scrapes.

"We're fine, Techno, I promise you." Ranboo's tail swung in the doorframe and he crouched awkwardly to enter the room. "Sorry we didn't tell you, we were expecting to be back before you woke up."

"Hmph, I guess that's fine."Phil and Ranboo shared a smile and Techno turned back to his dough, kneading it with considerably less force than before. Phil smiled at the way his oldest friend thought he was an emotionless husk, but in reality he was all too easy to read.

Ranboo hopped up onto the counter as Phil perched on a stool, and they regaled Techno with their heroic tales of bravery and a few issues with a wandering trader and his llamas, the warmth of the oven leaking into their skin and the smell of fresh bread bringing their wandering souls back home to their cabins in the snow.


End file.
